Mi bello angel
by ayame-122
Summary: Que harías si el amor de tu vida se hubiera ido y después de muchos años regresado onee-shot SasuSaku


-Me removí entre las sabanas de mi mullida cama al oír ese pequeño aparato de mi mesita de noche con su música que era Heavy Starry Chain de Tommy Heavenly6 dirigí mi mano y apague ese aparato-

-Estúpidos aparatos-dije molesta, me senté en mi cama y luego me dirigí como siempre a la ducha después de salir de ella en vuelta en una toalla me dirigí a mi armario y saque ese vestido negro escotado sin tirantes que me llevaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla y con un listo blanco, después de ponérmelo, empecé a cepillar mi largo cabello rosado, sujetándolo en una coleta alta dejando algunos mechones en mi rostro me vi al espejo con mis ojos de color jade, me puse mis zapatillas con taco del número diez y espere a que llegaran por mí, hoy iba ser mi último recital de piano la canción que pienso tocar y aparte cantar es de mi autoría dedicada hacia el… ya son tres años que se fue y me dejo de la manera más cruel aun me duele pero debo de pensar un minuto en mí; llego Ino como siempre regañándome que no me maquille y empezó a maquillar de una forma delicada casi no se notaba, me regaño también porque no había desayunado ni tomado mis medicinas, si aunque no lo crean casi sufro anemia desde que él se fue, ella se fue arreglar para ver a su novio Sai, me quede sola otra vez esperando a que mi mejor amigo-

-¿Por qué tardara tanto?, tonto Naruto- dije un poco molesta pero me da risa que no pueda ser puntual, oí el timbre de mi departamento abrí la puerta lentamente, ahí estaba mi mejor amigo como siempre con su cabello rubio desordenado, esa sonrisa sincera y esos ojos azules brillando de felicidad, traía un traje, ya saben camisa blanca, corbata negra, pantalón de vestir negro y saco del mismo color con unas zapatillas negras-

-Hola Sakura-chan- me saludo como siempre era muy lindo que siempre fuera de esa forma, agarre mi bolso y salí con el cerrando detrás de mí la puerta para luego echarle llave. Salimos del edificio donde vivo, y subimos a la lujosa limosina que pertenecía a la familia de Naruto, quienes eran muy adinerados ya que su padre era un famoso productor de música, y aparte Naruto siempre estaba preocupado por mi desde siempre se preocupa por mi desde que él se fue hace tres años. La limosina la cual estaba decorada con un guitarra eléctrica negra nos llevó hasta un teatro mu famoso, era muy grande parecía que era un edificio que rasgaba las nubes, estaba pintado de color rojo con negro y la cartelera decía "Ultima presentación de la famosa pianista Sakura Haruno". Naruto salió de la limosina y me ayudo a salir de ella; nos adentramos en el teatro caminando hacia el que iba ser mi camerino, aunque ya no iba ser necesario arreglarme, al poco rato me dirigí al piano de cola que era de color blanco con bordes dorados era de la marca Samick, me senté en el banquillo que era del mismo color del piano, empecé a tocar las notas de mis partituras del piano, para practicar un poco después de unos treinta minutos se empezó a llenar el teatro, espere a que todos se sentaran y hubiera silencio, me presente al público haciendo una reverencia y me senté en el banquillo y dije el nombre de la canción –Pecador- empecé a tocar y después a cantar-

Yo busco la luz de la esperanza

Dentro de esta oscuridad,

¿Dios por qué?, dime ¿Por qué la escogiste a ella?

Las cosas más importantes para mí

Siempre estaban a mi lado…

Dios mío ayúdame…, aunque se tarde para orar

Cuando finalmente me di cuenta

De que te perdí ese día el tiempo del

Mundo se detuvo

Borrando tú presencia

-Sentí que una rebelde lagrima salía de mis ojos, vi por mi rabillo derecho al público, no sabía si lo que veía era cierto o no, creí ver esa cabellera azabache como la de él, tal vez mi mente me traiciona-

Quiero escuchar aquellas palabras, pero

La persona que me las decía ya…

Dios, si en verdad existes

Regrésamela en este momento…

Perdiéndote es como finalmente entiendo

El significado de perderte, para siempre

El mundo…. Se ha detenido y mi presencia

Toda es…

Borrada…

-Termine de tocar y se cerró el telón me quede pensando, poco tiempo después fue mi amigo pelirrubio a verme, empecé a sentirme algo mareada ahora que lo pienso fue mala idea no desayunar, ni comer. Oímos unos pasos y volteé a ver hacia el lugar donde se oían los pasos mientras desataba mi coleta, dejando caer mi cabello sobre mis hombros, ahí lo vi parado mirándome con sus ojos negros, su cabellera azabache, vestido con una camisa negra, una gabardina negra y unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas del mismo color, sentía que me iba desmayar; me apoye en el piano, mientras que Naruto lo veía enojado, si ahí enfrente de nosotros estaba Sasuke Uchiha.-

-Sasuke-kun…-Fue lo único que pude decir antes de desmayarme todo lo que veía después era oscuro-

-Sakura…-Dije mientras que la atrapaba para que no cayera al piso mire al dobe el cual aún me seguía viendo enojado se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar, luego me volteo a ver y me dijo- Que no piensas venir con Sakura-chan hay que llevarla al hospital- el siguió caminando y yo lo seguí con un hermoso ángel en mis brazos, subimos a su limosina, después de unos 20 minutos llegamos al hospital con sus paredes blancas y letras plateadas, entramos y deje a Sakura en una camilla para después ver como se la llevaban, me deje caer en una de las sillas agache mi cabeza escondiendo mi cara con mi cabello, después vi unos zapatos los cuales eran del dobe, lo volteé a ver y estaba el con una cara de pocos amigos quien sabe por qué, de pronto me soltó un golpe directo al pómulo derecho el cual me hizo caer sentado al piso y lo mire algo enojado mientras me sobaba el golpe y el me empezó a decir-Teme por que apareciste ahora sabes que por tu culpa Sakura-chan sufre de anemia desde que te fuiste, es por eso que ahora está en ese estado- me quede sorprendido ante sus palabras me pare del piso y lo mire fingiendo enojo- Sabes dobe no pude llevarla porque era peligroso y ahora eh venido por ella para tu información y a explicarle todo- Él se quedó algo sorprendido para luego fruncir un poco el entrecejo- Después de todo vienes con ella quien sabe si Sakura-chan acepte- Le sonreí con arrogancia para luego decirle- Ya veremos qué pasa dobe- después nos quedamos viendo ambos con enojo hasta que llego el doctor y dijo que ya podíamos pasar a ver Sakura, fuimos al cuarto en donde estaba ahí estaba mi bello ángel de cabellos rosados viendo la ventana mientras que tenía que recibía una transfusión de sangre-Sakura…-

-Oí mi nombre por lo cual volteé ahí estaba el otra vez me talle los ojos con cuidado no era una ilusión ahí estaba parado enfrente de mi- Sasuke-kun pero ¿cómo? ¿por qué estás aquí?- Él se acercó a mi viéndome con ternura para después abrazarme con cuidado, lo cual yo correspondí mientras salían lágrimas de mis ojos- Eh venido por ti Sakura, quiero que vivamos juntos por que ahora es seguro que tu estés conmigo- Sasuke-kun yo no sé qué decir- el me miro con ternura y con ojos suplicantes- por favor acepta Sakura tu eres lo que me hace más feliz en la vida es más aquí ante el dobe te hare una propuesta más- Vi cómo se hincaba y sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo y luego la abrió dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante en forma de corazón- Sakura Haruno quieres casarte conmigo- Me quede sorprendida mientras que Naruto parecía caer de la sorpresa, agarre y abrase con mucho cuidado a Sasuke- Y-yo este si claro que si Sasuke-kun- Después de eso me puso el anillo y me beso con ternura, mientras que Naruto estaba tirando en el piso desmayado-

-Meses después-

-Me encontraba preparando la comida en mi nuevo departamento el cual lo compartía con Sasuke-kun, el dentro de poco iba llegar de su trabajo en su empresa familiar, a los pocos minutos el llego y me abrazo para luego darme un beso con ternura, me di cuenta que valió la pena tener un poco de esperanza que él iba a volver a mí-


End file.
